


the goat the man and the stalk

by krisherdown



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krisherdown/pseuds/krisherdown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roger does not get how Stan is more relaxed. He also doesn’t get Benoit Paire. These are related problems.  Takes place during the Wawrinka/Djokovic match at the Australian Open; also references Roger's match against Paire at AO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the goat the man and the stalk

Roger told himself numerous times not to watch the Novak-Stan match. It was late, he’d be wasting energy and it was looking ahead at strategies for a final that might not happen.  
  
But convenient reasons are convenient reasons. After all, it was a day off. Everyone else was already asleep. Novak was still a rival - and that #1 ranking was on the line with this match. It was research.  
  
These are all lies he needs he tells himself. No ulterior motive.  
  
Then again, Stan is putting on a show, letting the world see what Roger has known for years.  
  
*  
  
"That wasn't really much of an effort," Roger couldn’t help but say when he ran into Benoit in the hallway after their one-sided first round match. Roger was pretty sure Benoit was better than this match showed.  
  
"I can't compete with the Greatest Of All Time?" Benoit's voice sounded oddly teasing about the matter, which had completely confused Roger.  
  
"If you actually tried instead of..."  
  
"Don't bother with a pep talk," then left but the smirk on the Frenchman's face made Roger wish he hadn't been cut off. This was getting under his skin and he had no idea why.  
  
*  
  
Stan has been... different this year. It takes a few days in Australia before Roger can place _how_ since he hadn't seen Stan since the Basel tournament. Then Roger realizes it's because he hasn't _heard_ from Stan since the Basel tournament, either. Going two whole months without contact with Stan hadn't even been noticed? None of this can seem right.  
  
The bigger problem is that Stan doesn't seem to care about this distance.  
  
Which makes absolutely no sense.  
  
Stan should have missed Roger.  
  
Roger did miss Stan. He’s sure of it. Time just doesn’t allow that to be mourned over.  
  
*  
  
When Roger first heard Stan's voice, it didn’t seem as if anything was wrong at first. Stan was quite happy to show off current pictures of Alexia. Myla happened to be there so the adults were marveling at how kids grow so fast. Of course, since Myla _was_ there and kids that age get restless, Stan steered the conversation towards kids’ toys and wanting recommendations.  
  
But as the days go on, Roger sees that Stan sounds... lighter. Maybe that's the wrong word but there isn't a weight on his shoulders. It’s as if Stan has moved on from earlier grudges.  
  
*  
  
Benoit is getting on his nerves. He's in the doubles with Bellucci and Roger seems to keep crossing paths with them. Roger feels compelled to give this guy a lesson in proper manners. The public doesn't like to feel cheated in these early matches. Roger himself had been counting on their match to prepare for an in-form Davydenko that looked like years of old.  
  
It didn't matter that Roger beat Davydenko without surrendering a set. It was principle.  
  
Roger didn't realize his distaste was so obvious until Benoit gave a way-too-bright smile towards Roger.  
  
He absolutely fucking hates that smile.  
  
*  
  
Roger watches Stan play Djokovic because he’s bored and is trying to stay on this strange evening schedule. Stan is hitting the ball confidently. For now, Stan doesn’t seem aware that nobody picked this to be a close match.  
  
This attitude does make Roger happy. Last year had been a tough year, especially as icier moments took over what once was a great relationship. The only thing that seemed to bring Stan out was holding that Olympic flag. That didn’t last long once it became clear how much changed since four years ago.  
  
Gold medal celebrating with Stan. Better memories.  
  
*  
  
Roger does research on Stan’s early season form.  
  
“Stan won the doubles event in Chennai with _Paire_? That’s…” Vaguely disconcerting. Roger remembers seeing Stan laughing while hanging around the tall Frenchman during Basel, but Roger only got a name to the face once he found out he was playing Benoit later in the event.  
  
He wonders if that’s why everything is bugging him so much. He hadn’t gotten Stan to smile in quite a long time.  
  
“What the…?” Benoit is on his television screen, cheerful smile as he’s rooting Stan on.  
  
Now he’s certain. He absolutely fucking hates this guy.  
  
*  
  
One thing Roger discovered in these not-wanted encounters with Benoit and Thomaz is that Benoit is a natural flirt to all. He cannot seem to take anything seriously, whether practice, an actual match or legitimate questions.  
  
Thomaz had inadvertently hit Benoit in the back with a serve in one practice sessions and Roger is sure he heard Benoit call out, “Love ya too.”  
  
Roger frowned at the exchange. Even though he logically knew it was practice and the comment was meant to brush off a shot that must have been painful, there was a suspicion this attitude was normal behavior.  
  
*  
  
Roger misses what he had with Stan.  
  
He misses that he cannot make Stan so effortlessly happy any more.  
  
He misses the carefree way with words Stan had when they’d play doubles.  
  
He misses how Stan was the only one who could truly make Roger relinquish control.  
  
He misses the way Stan had been… even as it’s tough to admit that Stan is a better person now, even though it’s in moving on with a person that Roger thinks is wrong for him.  
  
Roger takes a deep breath, hopes that Stan stays at this level, and shuts off the television.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I could show pictures regarding Stan/Benoit’s doubles title but I’d rather focus on their [cook-off](http://www.atpworldtour.com/News/Tennis/2013/01/1/Chennai-Wawrinka-Paire-Cook-Off.aspx).  
> 2\. Nothing specifically for this fic but [Paire/Bellucci doubles is must-see](http://www.changeovertennis.com/gifs-thomaz-bellucci-and-benoit-paire-play-doubles-together). They lost to Granollers/Lopez in the QFs, which is the match of theirs I actually saw.


End file.
